Edward Clarke (1892-1960)
Edward Clarke (1892 - 1960) Name variations * Eddie Clarke Vital statistics * Sex: Male * Born: at Calton, Glasgow (76 Abercrombie Street) * Died: at Belvedere Hospital Glasgow at age 68 * Interment: at St Peter’s Cemetery, Dalbeth, Glasgow * Height: 5ft 8in * Weight: 13 stone * Hair color: grey * Eye color: Ancestors Parents Edward Clarke was the son of Michael Andrew Clarke (1862-1940), Brickfield Labourer, and Elizabeth Manning (1871 - 1935), Carpet Weaver, who were married at St Mary’ Chapel, Calton , after banns according to the forms of the Roman Catholic Church. Grandparents His grandparents were *Edward Clarke (1840? - ??), Farmer in County Mayo, Ireland and Margaret Kennedy (1840?- ??), also of County Mayo *Thomas Manning (1842 - ??), Iron Dresser, born in Ireland and Elizabeth Crossan (1845 - ??), Domestic Servant, born in Glasgow, who were married St Mary's Chapel, Calton on Great-grandparents His great-grandparents were * John Manning (1820? - ??) of Ireland and Ann Rogers (1822? - ??) also of Ireland * Charles Crossan (1810? - ??), Coal Agent, of Ireland or/and later Glasgow and Elizabeth McCrossan 91810? - ??) born Calton, Glasgow, who were married about 1834, possibly in St Andrew’s Church, now cathedral,Glasgow * Unknown Clarkes in County Mayo * Unknown Kennedys in County Mayo Great-great-grandparents Hir great-great-grandparents were * Unknown Siblings *Elizabeth Clarke (1891 - ??) *Thomas Clarke (1895 - ??) *Margaret Clarke (1897 - ??) *John Clarke (1899-??) Spouses (2) * 1. Abigail Mullin (?? - ??), whom he married in in St Mary's Church, Calton, Glasgow in 1915. She died of cancer in ?? * 2. Jeanie Ferguson Linton (1910 - 1987), widow of Thomas Totten (1908? - 1938), whom he married in the Registry Office in Shettleson, Glasgow on Offspring By Abigail * Thomas Clarke * Andrew Clarke * John Clarke * Nancy Clarke * Mary Clarke * Margaret Clarke * Elizabeth Clarke * Rose Clarke * Winifred Clarke By another liaison * unknown daughter By Jeanie Ferguson Linton *Frances McGuire Clarke (1945 - ), moved to London in 1966?. Accounts Office worker married to Clinton Hibbert *Dennis McGuire Clarke (1947 - ), married to Jeanette, Materials Manager, living in Ayr *Edward Anthony Clarke (1949 - ), Retired manager, living near Glasgow *William Linton Clarke (1950 - ) - emigrated to Melbourne Australia 1971 after marrying Susan Cook. Biography Edward Clarke was born in Glasgow into a family of Irish descent - his father a recent immigrant, his mother’s family having been resident in the Calton area of Glasgow since the early 19th Century. He was baptised in St Mary’s Chapel where he was later married (as his father, Michael, had been) and he was educated at the adjacent St Mary’s School, then under the direct control of the Roman Catholic Church. The nature of his occupation(s) is unknown, but he was highly political from an early age, and much of his energy was devoted to this. He was a conscientious objector during the First World War and he was forced to work on repairing roads instead. He briefly emigrated to Canada - during the 1920s or 1930s - but did not find it congenial and soon returned to Scotland. He was an active member of the Independent Labour Party and of the local Tenants Association. He spent a great deal of his time pleading the cases of indebted Tenants in the Small Debt Court in Glasgow where he met his second wife Jeanie Ferguson Linton. His first wife, Abigail, had died of cancer in 1940. He had an extra-marital affair about this time, producing a further daughter. He was interested in Music Hall and amateur dramatics and loved to declaim comic monologues. Contributors User:Tony164 Sources * Registrar General for Scotland * family tradition External links * http://www.scotlandspeople.gov.uk Category:Non-SMW people articles